A Devil's Dying Will
by Pheonix8421
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi enters Kuoh academy and meets Issei Hyoudou. What adventures will the two face when Tsuna is turned into a devil?
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

"HIEEEEE!"

A screamed could be heard from the Sawada residence. It was **Sawada** **Tsunayoshi**, or "Dame-Tsuna" as people called him.

"REBORN! WHY DID U SHOCK ME AGAIN?! I THOUGHT WE WERE ALREADY DONE WITH THAT MEATHOD!" Tsuna screamed before being kicked in the face by a baby.

"Urasai Dame-Tsuna. Your already in high-school and can't even wake yourself up. I don't want you to be late again and look stupid, since you are going to be theNeo Vongola Primo. Besides, you have been slacking off on training lately." A 4-year old boy wearing a black fedora and an all-black suit and a pacifier, indicated as **Reborn** said, while pointing a green gun, which was transformed from a chameleon named leon.

"I'm not gonna be a mafia boss Reborn! Not now not ever!"

Tsuna proceeded to look at his alarm clock as a look of terror crept up his face.

"HIEEEEE! IM GONNA BE LATE!"

* * *

After the battle with Vindice and breaking the acrobaleno curse, Tsuna and his guardians had quite an eventful third year of middle school, fighting several enemy famiglia. Due to the power they accumulated during their second year of middle school, the famiglia they fought were no match for them.

Now they were in high-schoolers, with **Sasawaga** **Ryohei**, the EXTREMELY passionate sun guardian, in his second year of high-school, Tsuna, the sky guardian, **Yamamoto** **Takeshi**, the cheerful rain guardian, **Gokudera** **Hayato**, the violent storm guardian and self-proclaimed right hand man of "Judaime" A.K.A Tsuna, **Chrome** **Dokuro** or Nagi, the shy and quiet mist guardian, and even **Hibari** **Kyouya**, the aloof cloud guardian, were in their first year of high-school.

Reborn had managed to convince Hibari to finally graduate from middle-school, but Hibari had to go enter high-school as a first year despite the fact that he could be considered a third-year student. Hibari, needless to say, made a new discipline group as soon as he entered high-school.

Now most people would think that they were going to Naminori high-school as Naminori middle-school allowed you to get in immediately, however Naminori high-school was mysteriously destroyed one night and had to be repaired. Though, some people did claim to see a kid leading some black suited people towards the school. Well to get straight to the point, the Vongola guardians were going to a different high-school. That high-school was Kuon Academy a school recently changed from an all-girl school to co-ed.

Tsuna sighed as he ran towards his school wondering why his tutor did such a thing. Reborn refused to explain his actions instead pretending to sleep whenever questioned. This method was not as efficient as before due to the fact he had grown a little older due to curse being broken. However Tsuna still did not dare to ask him due to the fact he was pointing his gun at him during his sleep.

"Tsuna!" "Judaime!" shouted two familiar voices. He turned around and saw his two best friends Yamamoto and Gokudera running towards him.

"You two woke up late too?" Tsuna asked surprised as his two friends were not as "Dame" as he was.

"Haha! I was practicing my baseball skills last night and stayed up too late." Yamamoto said.

'Yamamoto thinks of only baseball as always.' Tsuna thought as he sweat dropped.

"Yakyu-baka! Staying up so late just for baseball! As I am Judaime's right hand man, I was busy last night patrolling the area to make sure nobody suspicious was near Judaime's house!" Gokudera said with a slight smirk on his face.

'And this guy only thinks about guarding me!' Tsuna sweat dropped again.

"Anyway let's hurry or else Hibari-san will bite us to death!" Tsuna shouted as the three friends ran towards the school.

When they arrived at the school they heard a familiar voice.

"Kamikurosu." Said a voice which could only be Hibari as he was the only person they knew who would say those words. They looked at the direction and saw three boys lying on the floor with injuries while Hibari was walking away with his tonfas still in his hands.

"Isn't that Issei-senpai, Matsuda-senpai and Motohama-senpai?" Tsuna wondered out loud. "Hibari-san must have caught them peeping again!" The three boys, **Issei** **Hyoudo**, **Matsuda** and **Motohama**, were infamous throughout the school and were known as the perverted trio as they regularly peeped at girls changing.

"Judaime you shouldn't associate with perverts like them!" Gokudera said imagining the perverted trio corrupting Tsuna into a pervert as well.

"Maa Maa, calm down Gokudera. I'm sure they're not as bad as everyone make them." Yamamoto said trying to calm down his friend.

"What was that you yakyu-baka!" Gokudera said angrily taking out several dynamites.

"Please calm down Gokudera…" Tsuna said as the trio walked past the perverted trio.

"Aren't those the three handsome freshmen who are said to rival the "Prince", Kiba?" Tsuna heard one of the boys, who he identified as Issei, said to his friends.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were already naturally considered "hot" while Tsuna had grown taller, though not as tall as Gokudera and Yamamoto, looked more handsome and had built up some muscles, mostly due to the fight with other familiglia and the hellish training by Reborn, if it could be considered training rather than torture…

Tsuna smiled a little, not at their comment about them being handsome, but more because of the fact nobody knew him as "Dame-Tsuna" Besides his old classmates, who through some fortune or a certain hitman's meddling went to other schools, nobody should know about his past nickname. Tsuna was quite cautious at school not to let out girly shrieks and also tried not be as "Dame" as before. His grades also improved, though sometime became "Dame" again. The girls in his class just overlook it though due to his looks, although Tsuna suspected that the boys may have caught on to his true personality. The trio proceeded to walk to their classroom.

* * *

"Ohayo, Tsu-kun." said a girl voice who Tsuna recognise as **Sasawaga** **Kyoko**, Ryohei's little sis and his crush since his first year of middle-school. Needless to say Tsuna still did not dare to confess his love to Kyoko and they had nearly no progress besides Kyoko calling him "Tsu-kun" like his mom, or at least Tsuna thought there was no progress.

"Ohayo, Sawada." said **Kurokawa** **Hana**, Kyoko's best friend. Well they were gonna be more than best friends after a few years. Hana and Ryohei had started to realise their feelings for each other when Ryohei protected Hana from an attack from another famiglia. Well Tsuna heard that they had started to date since a few months ago.

"Ohayo, Tsuna-san." a girl said cheerfully, which Tsuna recognise as **Haru** **Miura**, A girl who had a crush for Tsuna since near the end of his first year of middle-school. Haru had decided to go the same high-school as Tsuna, wanting to be a "mafia boss's wife".

"Ohayo, Bossu." said Chrome Dokuro, who was there on her own will. **Rokudo** **Mukuro**, the other mist guardian, did not prevent her from joining Kokuyo high-school. Instead Chrome wanted to try to be independent instead of relying on Mukuro's illusions.

"Ohayo, Kyoko-chan, Kurokawa-san, Haru and Chrome." Tsuna greeted them. Almost all the people he knew that was at his age was in his class, except Hibari, who refused to be with the "herbivores and the omnivore" as he would call them. For some reason Hibari started calling Tsuna omnivore instead of herbivore.

Soon the class bell rang and they went to their respective seats.

Soon school was over and Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera decided to go to Tsuna's house to do their homework together.

"EXTREME!" shouted Sasawaga Ryohei as he ran towards the trio. "Hey Sawada!"

"What do you want shimafu atama!" Gokudera shouted angrily at Ryohei as always.

"What was that tako-heado?" Ryohei argued back, obviously angered from the nickname Gokudera gave him.

It was at that moment a tonfa was swung at the group. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei dodged the blow while Tsuna instinctively blocked the tonfa with his hands.

Tsuna gulped immediately when he realized the one swinging the tonfa was Hibari.

"Stop crowding around here herbivores. That goes to you too omnivore." Hibari said glaring at Tsuna.

Tsuna tried to avoid looking into his eyes and soon Hibari walked off.

* * *

"That bastard! Who does he think he is?" Gokudera's voice could be heard from the Occult Research Club room.

"Hmm, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sasawaga Ryohei and Hibari Kyouya." a red hair girl said as she looked at the scene below.

"Aren't they an interesting bunch? Wouldn't you say, Buchou?" a black hair girl said to the red hair girl, who she called Buchou.

"Yes, they are. What do you think of them Kiba-kun, Koneko-chan. They're in your class aren't they, Koneko-chan?" the red hair girl said to a blond hair boy indicated as **Kiba** and a white hair petite girl indicated as **Koneko**, with a smile.

"I don't know about the others, but I do know that Hibari Kyouya is a fearsome person indeed, Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai." Kiba said to the red hair girl, known as **Rias** **Gremory** and the black hair girl , **Akeno** **Himejima**.

Koneko just silently nodded to agree with Kiba.

"Whatever the case these people will be quite useful to me in the future."Rias said with a smile before softly saying "as my pawns…"

Unbeknownst to the people present there a certain hitman tutor heard most of the conversation except the last part.

Well this is my first fanfiction. Please review and tell me if I made any grammar mistakes, or if I made a mistake on how the character addressed each other. Also tell me if there are any important characters I'm missing from KHR that should be in the first chapter may be long but I think the others may not be as long.

Okay now, I need some advice on how I should split the pawn pieces to include at least Issei and Tsuna. I'm not sure if I should put the others now or wait until later. What I do know is that Hibari will not become a devil so early on since his a loner who doesn't like to be restrained, he may be unhappy with becoming a servant and attack Rias. So please give me some advice so I can make the next chapter. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected encounter

Disclaimers: I do not own katekyo hitman reborn or highschool DxD(I forgot to put this the previous chapter) I do own the OCs though

I will try writing this in first person view for Tsuna and Issei **only**,the rest will be in normal point of view

I will also be modifying some points of highschool DxD to fit it into my story, so as you read you will know what this points are.

* * *

Normal point of view

Normal people speaking: "HIEEEEEE!"

Normal people thinking: '_Why do I suffer so much...'_

Sacred gear speaking: **"Zoom Zoom Iyaan"**

Enjoy! :D

Edit: I'm back from overseas! I rewrote parts of this chapter due to some stuff I was unhappy about, including the final fight scene and also because I got new ideas..

* * *

katekyo hitman reborn op 4

* * *

_normal P.O.V_

Reborn walked away from the club room, remembering about the letter he had recieved reform the ninth after Tsuna's graduation.

_Dear Reborn,_

_How have Tsunayoshi-kun and his guardians been doing?_

_I would like to ask you more about that, however there has been a recent crisis in the mafia world._

_Recently, there have been attacks on various famiglia, including our allies and even us too._

_____Of course none of the attacked famiglia suffered greatly, however groups of people from the famiglias station in different areas were killed and there have benne very few people who survived._

_____The survivors claimed that a 'black winged' person attacked them._

_____We initially suspected Byakuran-kun due to his abilities you said his future self have._

_____However, even the Gesso famiglia has been attacked, although a single group stationed near Naminori ______managed to survive._

_____The group claimed see a several 'blacked winged' people wearing the same uniform killing the one who attacked them._

_____We managed to find out, through the groups's discription that the people who saved them were wearing a uniform from Kuoh Academy._

_____Only the top leaders of Vongola and Gesso familglia know this and Byakuran-kun decided to entrust this us._

_____I want you to bring Tsunayoshi-kun and his guardians to Kuoh Academy and investigate about the ones who saved us and also about the ones who attacked._

_____Please refrain from telling this to Tsunayoshi-kun and his guardians until you have figured out more about the attackers._

_____Nono_

Reborn sighed as he walked down the hallway of the school. He had barely any leads besides the Occult Research club and Student Council. As he continued to walk he saw a very familiar redhead.

"Ciaossu Emma." Reborn said looking at the redhead

"A-ah Re-reborn-san." Emma Kozato said stuttering a little while looking at the hitman with surprise.

Emma belonged to the Shimon Famiglia, a Famiglia who wielded the seven flames of the earth, their powers rivaling the seven flames of the sky, and were close allies with the Vongola during Primo's time. However the Shimon famiglia had to hide in the shadow due to the betrayal of Primo's mist guardian, Daemon Spade. This lead to a misunderstanding between the tenth generation famiglias, which was fortunately resolved and they worked together to defeat Daemon Spade, who manged to survive until then.

The Shimon famiglia consisted of Adelheid Suzuki, Julie Katou, Kaoru Mizuno, Koyo Aoba, Rauji Ooyama and Shitt.P. The famiglia went to different schools after graduation, although they still lived in the same house together, with Emma the only one going to Kuoh academy with the Vongola boss and guardians.

"Er-erm I need to go now...B-bye!" Emma said before running off.

_'Whats with him today...'_ Reborn thought to himself before sighing once again and walking off.

* * *

_Issei's P.O.V_

I sighed as I walked up the staircase which lead to Occult Research Club room. I was beaten up by Hibari again! That first year just came into the school created a stupid discipline group! His so ruthless...Ouch...My back still hurts...Why is he even allowed to hit us? That's so unfair. Of course if it was a girl I don't mind getting hit...What am I saying? I'm not a masochist so I should probably stop daydreaming about it.

It has been a almost week since Asia was reincarnated into a devil. According to Bucchou she should be transferring tomorrow and I am so excited! As I reached club room I looked around and saw a baby walking down the hallway...Wait, a baby? I turned around again but this time i didn't see anything...Must have been my imagination. I open the door and look at the people present in the ...What is everyone doing? I see Buchou standing near a window while Akeno standing behind her. The 'prince' Kiba was sitting on couch sipping some tea while Koneko-chan was sitting opposite of him reading a book. I also noted that the lights were off.

Wow...It looked like scene from an anime I watched where the bad guys were discussing about their plans.

I turned on the lights and walked into the room

"Buchou what are you doing?" I asked curious about what she was so keen to look at.

"Ahh...Issei...I was just observing some of the cute first year student." Buchou replied

Cute? Buchou looked at my face which showed displeasure.

"Don't worry, your still my cute servant."

I cheered up a little and went to the window and looked at the school gate.

Its those three from this morning with another guy who I recognize as my classmate, Sasawaga Ryohei.

I know nothing about him except that he is an idiot, he likes to shout the word 'extreme' and has very cute sister who entered the school this year as a first year.

I sighed as I remember seeing him talk to his sister once. How can such a cute girl have a brother who has muscles for brains?

The three other boys, If I remember right were Sawada, Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Then I saw Hibari walking out of the school. Speaking about Hibari, I remember hearing about someone called Hibari Kyouya from Naminori middle-school during my middle-school years. They say that he beat up people from high-schoolers, adults and even the yakuza saying something about keeping the peace of Naminori. I heard he stayed behind in middle-school despite being able to graduate. So that guy can't be Hibari Kyouya right? I mean he must have stayed back another year right? They just probably have the same last name... If that guy really IS Hibari Kyouya I would be really scared now since I heard a rumor that Hibari Kyouya has connections to the mafia..

I shuddered at the thought of that and muttered "Hibari..."

Akeno-san had managed to hear what I said.

"Hmm? What about Hibari Kyouya?"

"Hibari's full name is Hibari Kyouya?" I asked. They just happen to have the same first name too...

"Yeah. I heard he was from Naminori middle-school." Ugh...They just happen to go to the same school...

"I saw him beating up the yakuza the other day, saying something about protecting the peace of Naminori." Kiba chirped in.

They...have...so much...in common...

I can't deny it anymore! They must be the same people! What should I do...If I continue peeping Hibari might call the mafia on me...ugh what should I do...I can't die yet before I make a harem and if I don't peep I would feel like dying...either way I'm screwed! But wait... I'm a devil! I shouldn't be afraid of mafia. I'm sure I can take out the people sent after me.

"So why are you looking Sawada and his friends for?"

After all, I'm sure that Buchou must have a good reason for doing that.

"Did you know that last year before you became a devil we once protected a mafia famiglia against a fallen angel?"

Ehh, such a thing happened last year?

"Why would a fallen angel attack the mafia though?"

Fallen angels normally attack people who had awakened their sacred gears since they would be a threat to them. Why would a fallen angel go so far as to attack a famiglia if it was just to get rid of sacred gear users? After all not everybody have awakened their sacred gear so couldn't fallen angel just assassinate them?

"We are still investigating that though." Akeno-san responded.

"Well back to the point, we 'interrogated' one of the members of the famiglia to find out the reason why the fallen angel attack, which lead us to various people. Of course we covered our trail by erasing their memories. Eventually we were lead to the most influential and powerful mafia Vongola. Eventually we got to a dead end, although we found out about the new mafia boss of the famiglia and his subordinates. That would be Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato , Sasawaga Ryohei, Chrome Dokuro and Hibari Kyouya." Buchou explained.

"We were really lucky that they came to Kuoh Academy." Kiba said

Ehh, they are mafia!? I'm really shocked... Looks like the rumor about Hibari was true after all... But Chrome Dokuro? I remembered seeing her talking with Sasawaga's cute sister. Besides her weird pineapple hairstyle, she was quite cute as well.

"So, what are you going to do them Buchou?" Kiba asked, sipping his tea again.

I was wondering that too. Will Buchou make them into devils? I wonder how many of the evil pieces she had left though. From what I heard from Buchou she had use eight pawn pieces for me.

"You shall see soon enough..." Buchou said with a smile on her face.

I wish she would'nt make them into devils though. I don't want anymore rivals for Buchou's affections!

* * *

_Tsuna's P.O.V_

"That bastard! Who does he think he is?" I heard Gokudera shout.

"Maa maa, calm down, you wouldn't want to get into trouble with Hibari again right?" Yamamoto-kun said trying to calm down Gokudera-kun. I was grateful that he did that, but...

"What did you say yakuu-baka!"

Why does Gokudera take anything Yamamoto say as a insult? The way he treats me and others is a very huge difference. Of course would never say this to Gokudera.

"Anyway where are you guys going?" onii-san asked us.

"We're going to Judaime's house shimafu atama." and there goes Gokudera insulting another person.

"What was that tako-heado!"

"Please calm down onii-san, Gokudera-kun,we need to get to my house quick." I said trying to calm down the two, as they looked like they were preparing to fight.

"Teme I have no time to fight with you. Let's go Judaime."

I inwardly heaved a sigh of relieve glad that they did not start to fight.

"Can go to your house too, Sawada? Hana is hanging out with Kyoko and her friends." No matter what I say I think onii-san would come anyway.

"Of course you-" Gokudera-kun began before I interrupted him.

"Sure you can onii-san." I said before looking at Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun.

"Well the more the merrier!"

"If Judaime allows you to come than I won't object."

I heaved a sigh of relieve. Lately I have been sighing so much because of this people... Although, that does not mean I don't enjoy being with them...

* * *

As we walked back home, we decided to take a shortcut through a park.

Hmm... I haven't seen Reborn since this morning... What the heck is he up to this time... Don't tell me his preparing special training! HIEEEEEEE! Calm down...Calm down... Geez, thanks to Reborn's spartan training I'm getting paranoid.

As I was thinking all of a sudden I sense something!

"Watch out Yamamoto-kun!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Yamamoto-kun turned around and saw a red spear heading towards him. He swiftly dodged the spear.

That was when I saw a woman flying down toward us...Wait flying?

The woman had red hair and was wearing a revealing black dress. She also wore two black gloves and two black boots.

"Hmm...Impressive. How did you know I was here?" the woman questioned me. Although I put up a brave face, I was inwardly shrieking.

HIEEEEE! Who or what is this woman?

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing?!" Gokudera-kun cursed angrily. After all despite his attitude towards Yamamoto-kun I know that he still saw him as a friend.

"So you refuse to answer me. No matter. My name is Renee." The woman said with a smirk on her face.

"What do you want with us!" onii-san asked.

"Well...I need you to die."

* * *

_normal P.O.V_

"I will handle this Judaime!" Gokudera said before throwing some dynamites at her.

"Do you think your toys will stop me?" Renee said before summoning another red spear and twirling it to block all the bombs.

_'Damn what the hell is she..."_ Gokudera thought as he threw more bombs at her.

Renee dodged the bombs and threw her spear at Gokudera.

At that moment, a katana blocked knocked the spear out of the air.

"Hey you haven't forgotten about me have you?" Yamamoto said with a smile on his face

"Che...I could have handle her myself. "

"I know, but it would take too much time. We have to hurry to Tsuna's house right?"

"Tch, fine."

Gokudera proceeded to throw more dynamites at her.

"Three times bomb!"

"It's useless. All you are doing is just throwing toys." Renee twirled her spear once again to block the dynamites again. Gokudera continued the onslaught of bombs.

While she was using her spear to block the dynamites, Yamamoto jumped behind her, raising his sword.

As he swung it down Renee created another spear in her other hand to block the sword.

"Nice try you two, but you have to do better."

Gokudera smirked "Two? Don't you mean three."

"Huh?"

At that moment Ryohei rushed at the fallen angel.

"Shi-"

"MAXIMUM CANNON!" Ryohei shouted as he punched Renee in the stomach.

Renee fell out of the sky and lay on the ground injured.

"Don't mess around with us again ." Gokudera said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

_Tsuna's P.O.V_

I smiled while looking at my friends teamwork as they beat down the woman with black wings.

"Now could you explain to us why you are attacking us?" I asked.

I wonder if theirs woman belongs to the mafia? After all what other reason would they attack us for?

"Tch...Zalf didn't tell me that they were fighters..." The woman who previously introduced herself as Renee said.

"Who the hell is Zalf!?" Gokudera-kun questioned angrily.

"Looks like I have to retreat for now..." the woman said before a bright light shone and we had to cover our eyes.

When I opened my ask the mysterious woman was gone.

"She got away." Yamamoto-kun said.

"What should we do Judaime?"

"Why don't we go home for now?" I responded.

After all we had no information of the scary woman.

"Of course Judaime!" Gokudera said before we walked home together.

"I still don't get what happened!" onii-san said before him and Gokudera-kun started arguing again.

* * *

"Welcome back Tsu-kun." mom said as I walked into house.

"Welcome back, Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta said. Fuuta is a boy I rescued from a mafia famiglia a few years ago.

"Hmm? Where's Bianchi?" I asked. Bianchi was Gokudera-kun's sister and was called the poison scorpion in the mafia world due to her ability called poison cooking. Whenever Gokudera-kun sees his sister would get a stomachache due to a trauma when he was younger where he had to eat Bianchi poison cooking.

"Oh Bianchi-chan went out to look for ingredients again." mom replied.

HIEEEE! Bianchi's out looking for ingredients for her poison cooking again?

"Oi Dame-Tsuna!" shouted a familiar voice.

It was Lambo, a kid who liked to wear a cow suit and horns on his head. He also had an afro hairstyle which he somehow uses to keep stuff.

Lambo was still a crybaby but he had matured!...By one percent...

" I want candy!" Lambo shouted opening his hands in front of me.

I sighed as I put my hands in my pocket taking out a grape candy, which I prepared knowing Lambo would do this, and putting it in his hand.

"Don't bother Judaime!" Gokudera-kun shouted. Gokudera-kun didn't really get along well with Lambo.

"Urusai bakadera! " Lambo retorted

"What was that aho-shi?!"

There goes their arguing again.

"A-anyway we came here to do our homework and discuss about what happened earlier didn't we?" I said trying to calm the two guardians down.

" Tch." Gokudera-kun said before climbing up the staircase to my room as onii-san, Yamamoto and I followed him.

"Bleeeeeeh!" Lambo said sticking his tongue out at Gokudera-kun.

"I will kill you later aho-shi!"

When we reached our rooms we started discussing about the woman who attacked us.

"So what do you guys think that woman is?" I asked. Hopefully I would get some good answers.

"Someone cosplaying?" Yamamoto answered. Sometimes I wonder if he is pretending to be oblivious...

"I DON'T KNOW TO THE EXTREME!" onii-san said. Well I didn't really expect him to give a good answer...

"A UMA!" Gokudera-kun said, suddenly wearing his glasses. As I thought none of them have no clue...

Sigh. Might as well finish our homework first. We'll think about more about this stuff later.

* * *

In the end we could not find out anything about the woman.

Reborn had only came back late in the night. Normally he wouldn't go out for so long... I wonder if it has anything to do with that woman? No use thinking about it.

Gokudera said that he would be guarding me more closely starting today. Honestly, I'm actually quite glad that his coming me today... I shouldn't say this to him though... Who knows what will happen if he knows I am glad that he is guarding me.

And Reborn went out early again, seriously what is he up to?

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

Ryohei entered his class as usual.

As he sat down he heard whispers among the students.

"Have you hear that there's a new transfer student?"

"Ya. I wonder if its gonna be male or female?"

"My friend said she saw the transfer student and that she's female?"

"Wow we're gonna have a new girl student."

Ryohei was not that interested in the new transfer students.

When Ryohei entered the school he created a new boxing club.

And he wanted to recruit Issei into it.

Of course for the wrong reasons.

_'Issei's always peeking at the kendo club, he must be such a passionate sportsman, that he couldn't bear a second not looking at people_ exercise!'

Of course this was not reason why Issei peeks.

"Okay class we are having a new transfer student." the teacher said to the class.

A blond hair girl entered the room.

"Erm... I'm Asia Argento. Please take care of me!" Asia said.

Ryohei looked at the girl. Somehow he thought that the girl could become friends with his sister.

* * *

Soon class was over for the Vongola guardians.

Unfortunately due to cruel twist of fate, Yamamoto and Gokudera had to stay behind at school. Yamamoto due to his grades and Gokudera due to his attitude. The teacher had threatened to expel the the them if they didn't stay behind.

Of course Gokudera didn't care and was about to bomb the teacher, but fortunately, at least for the teacher, Tsuna managed to convince him everything was gonna be fine.

How would Tsuna act though, if he knew what was going to happen next?

Tsuna decided to take the path through the park again, wishing that nobody would attack him this time. Unfortunately, luck was not on the soon-to-be mafia boss side.

As Tsuna walked through the park, his hyper intuition screamed at him to run. He immediately ran from the area he was standing, and sure enough a yellow spear hit the area the high-schooler stood earlier.

"Hmm... It just as you said Renee. This boy can sense where we are attacking." a unfamiliar male voice said.

Tsuna looked up and saw the woman from the previous day with a man, who also had black wings.

"See I told you Zalf, those kids aren't normal." Renee said.

The man called Zalf had short blond hair. He wore a black trench coat, a pair of black gloves and a pair of black shoes.

"It doesn't change the fact you lost to a bunch of kids." Zalf said snickering.

"Ugh... Whatever, let's just get this over with." Renee said as she threw a red spear towards Tsuna.

However, due to Tsuna's hyper intuition he had managed to sense the attack easily dodged it.

Tsuna put his hands in his pocket, ready to take the dying will pills out and eat it.

However, Tsuna's misfortune stroke once again.

His pockets were empty.

Usually he would keep the dying will pills with him at all times. Mostly due to Reborn shouting and hitting him if he did not.

Reborn who had went out early, did not remind Tsuna. That combined with his misfortune that they caused him to not bring his dying will pills.

"Dammit..." Tsuna muttered to himself as he dodged another spear that was flying his way.

"Stop running!" Renee shouted angrily throwing another spear at the brunette who easily dodged the attack

"What are you gonna do after you kill me?" the brunette asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're gonna kill your friends too!" the female fallen angel replied.

If it was Tsuna a few years ago he would have been frozen with fear. However thanks to reborn's training, Tsuna was able to fight somewhat good even without going into hyper dying will mode.

"Tch, annoying kid. I will kill this kid myself so don't interfere Renee." Zalf said.

"Fine then." Renee said as she backed away a little.

Zalf continued throwing his spears at Tsuna as he dodged them once again.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!' Tsuna shouted as he ran towards the fallen angel in high speed.

"Wha-what?" the fallen angel said shocked at the brunette's speed.

Said person managed to reach the fallen angel and punch him in the guts sending him flying back.

However...

Tsuna had let his guard down for a moment after he hit the fallen angel and Renee took the chance to hit him with a spear.

"Ugh..." the brunette muttered as he fell backwards laying on the ground.

* * *

_Tsuna's P.O.V_

Dammit... I couldn't defeat them... I couldn't protect my friends... Am I about to die...?

Suddenly I see a crimson red hair girl appear in front of me.

She looks strangely familiar...

I saw the person walking towards the people I fought earlier and destroying them easily using some sort of power.

The girl walked towards me and stopped in front of me.

"Do you want to still live?" the girl asked

I tried to say something, but words could not come out of my mouth.

The person started to laugh a little... What's with her...? How can she still laugh...? I'm dying in front of her...

"You are very a interesting person Tsunayoshi-kun. The strength you showed earlier was quite impressive."

She know me...?

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. You will live for me."

Those where the last words I hear before I lost consciousness.

* * *

Ok chapter 2 is done! I know the last few bits of the chapter was quite bad as I was rushing to finish this. I should be going overseas tomorrow so I might not update for a week. Well review and tell how well I wrote this! Bye-bii~


End file.
